


Giving Chase

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Gundam Wing, Zechs and/or Treize, chasing what runs from you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Chase

It has never been an issue of switching sides with Treize. It is only aligning himself with that which best matches his intentions. Zechs does the same for a while, thinking that his intentions match the other man's, but he eventually finds that he must walk a different path, and he wonders if Treize will ever be the one to follow blindly.


End file.
